Efectos
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: —¡Un día es un día! —había dicho Osakada. Pero no sabe el error que acarreó en ofrecerle sake.


**Disclaimer: **Prince of tennis no me pertenece (blablabla...), todo es obra de su respectivo autor Konomi Takeshi. Sólo tomo prestado sus personajes ~

* * *

**.Efectos.**

-

Era claramente increíble ver de qué forma le afectaba aquella bebida. Le causaba inquietud y nerviosismo. Simplemente porque cambió su actitud a una más… atrevida.

Echizen Ryoma fue arrastrado por sus senpais exigiéndole que acudiera a una reunión entre amigos, que con el paso del tiempo cada uno se desentendía del otro.

Y fue así cómo acabó en el restaurante de Kawamura.

Se sorprendió al ver la asistencia de Ryuuzaki Sakuno, Osakada Tomoka, y aquellos que fueron en su día el trío de novatos.

Momoshiro mostró una sonrisita pícara y pidió algo en murmullos a Kawamura. Osakada lo vio encantada y rió tomando entre sus manos un botecito de lo que dedujo él era sake.

—¡Un día es un día! —exclamó alegremente, arrimándose a Echizen.

Tomoka le echó un poco del bote en aquella pequeñísima taza, y él permaneció en silencio mientras observaba aquél líquido bastante ceñudo. Se negaba a beber eso. Porque, si lo hacía, tenía la sensación que se parecería algo más a su padre, añadiendo que tenía pinta de estar asqueroso. Pero veía a los senpais bastante… alegres, cantando y riendo.

Asimismo le llamó la atención las negaciones de la chica de trenzas que se sentaba frente suyo. Cuando alzó su mirada y la clavó en ella, se la encontró con la tacita en sus manos mientras recibía ánimos de su mejor amiga.

Ryuuzaki suspiró y mostró una mirada decisiva al observar la taza, acercándosela a sus labios. Todos quedaron estupefactos, tragando al mismo tiempo por lo pudiera ocurrir, más porque se lo estaba bebiendo de una sola jalada.

—¿Sakuno? —nombró Tomoka preocupada al no recibir alguna reacción por parte de su amiga tras beberse el sake. —¿Te ocurre…?

Tomoka dio un respingo al sentir su mirada, notando lo cual enrojecida estaba. Sus ojos entrecerrados, caídos, y que a poco sus cejas se ceñían.

—¡Tomoka! —exclamó de repente, exaltando a la mayoría.

—¡Sí! —respondió de inmediato Osakada.

Sakuno le acercó la tacita, y comprendió que le exigía más sake. Osakada no tuvo otra que negarse, pues con una sola taza había ocasionado un gran cambio. La joven agachó la mirada, haciéndole parpadear. Y entonces, volvió a alzarla para clavar sus ojos caobas en los suyos dorados, exaltándolo.

La joven se alzó sobre sus rodillas y dio un buen golpe con sus palmas abiertas sobre la mesa, frunciendo el ceño.

Echizen se quedó totalmente quieto ante el golpe al igual que el resto. Sakuno arrugó graciosamente la nariz y frunció los labios sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Ryoma-kun está muy lejos…

—¿…Qué?

Se vio con deseos de retroceder al verla subirse a la mesa y caminar hacia él a gatas, parándose al filo. Ambos quedaron inmóviles, hasta que Sakuno bajó la mirada con sus ojos y los clavó en la taza que Ryoma aún no había ingerido. Éste maldijo por lo bajo. Y cuando quisieron intentar impedir que se lo bebiera, ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Ryuuzaki dejó caer la taza, volvió a mirarle y cerró los ojos, echándose a su cuello sin la menor de las vergüenzas, notándose a la legua que aquello lo causaba el alcohol. Ryoma permaneció totalmente quieto, sin saber qué hacer, más por que los senpais no despegaban sus ojos de ellos.

—Ryoma-kun… —susurró la joven, alzando un poco su rostro y estando peligrosamente cerca del masculino.

Ryoma tragó saliva.

—Ryoma-kun. —repitió. Sakuno alzó su mano para tocarle la mejilla, causándole un leve escalofrío. —¿…Te gusto?

Echizen la miró incrédulo a la vez que intentaba alejarse más de su cara cada vez que ella se acercaba. La causa por la que permaneció en silencio, sin responderle, fue por repetirse mentalmente que la culpa era del alcohol, que le hacía decir cosas que ella nunca diría. Pero eso fue malinterpretado por la joven, quien frunció las cejas nuevamente. En cuestión de segundos se la encontró sentada sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Ryoma-kun! —alzó de nuevo la voz, asustándole. —¿Te gusto?

Por su silencio miró de reojo a Osakada.

—¿N-no me digas que… te gusta Tomo-chan…? —la joven hipó levemente, antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

—Escucha, Ryuuzaki…

—¡No! —miró a su lado donde estaba Momoshiro y su pareja. —¡Seguro que es Tachibana-san!

La aludida pareció contemplarlos interesada, pero a Momo no le hizo nada de gracia aquel comentario, echándole una mirada fulminante a Echizen en espera de su respuesta. Éste volvió a bufar, sintiéndose en un aprieto. Si decía simplemente no a cada pregunta, no sabía lo que pudiera ocasionarle a la castaña estando como estaba. Cuando Sakuno lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, parpadeó.

—Ryuuzaki. —nombró más por su acción.

—¿Te gusto? —cuestionó nuevamente.

Ryoma volvió a quedar sin habla. Le ponía nervioso y en un gran aprieto si además le preguntaba eso con aquella cara de cachorrito –y delante de todo el mundo-. Ryuuzaki comenzó a sollozar y los senpais presentes a acusarle de desalmado. ¿Pero por qué lo miraban como el malo de la película si no había dicho nada y ella actuaba así por culpa de aquella endemoniada bebida?

…De seguro estaban igual de bebidos, o simplemente se aburrían y querían molestarlo.

Y harto de escucharles y del lloriqueo de la castaña, la tomo de los hombros para intentar apartarla de encima de él, pero Sakuno no cedía. Lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos sorprendiéndolo, y entonces, con mirada decisiva, acabó presionando sus labios con los del tenista. Dejándolos a todos en competo silencio por tal acción, estupefactos. Osakada había ahogado un grito, y Tachibana los miraba igual de sorprendida y sonrojada por lo ocurrido. Ryoma no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al sentir que la alejaban, apartándola de su persona.

—¡Sakuno, eso fue trampa! —se quejó Tomoka, sujetándola. —¡Has besado a Ryoma-sama!

Sakuno alzó el brazo en puño, afirmando animadamente con un cantarín 'sí' que lo había hecho, como si fuera parte de una victoria. Osakada frunció el labio infantilmente, ocurriéndosele que podría hacer lo mismo. Pero se notaba demasiado sus intenciones, no encontrando a Ryoma en su sitio, ni siquiera permanecía dentro del restaurante.

—¡Ha huido!

Y eso era lo mejor que había podido hacer. Nunca se había sentido tan inquieto e incómodo. Ryuuzaki era de por sí una chica tranquila, poco habladora debido a su timidez. Y al parecer de las que nunca había bebido hasta ese día. Qué gran error fue el de Osakada ofrecerle sake. Pero claro, ¿cómo iba a saber que le afectaría de tal forma? Era todo un peligro.

Echizen caminó apresuradamente a alejarse del restaurante, con la cabeza gacha. Jamás se volvería a dejar arrastrar a alguna otra reunión si eso implicaba beber alcohol. Aunque él por suerte no llegó a mal influenciarse.

Apretó ligeramente los labios, moviéndolos uno contra el otro. Recordando aquél simple roce que ella se atrevió a darle. Había estado tan conmocionado que no reparó mucho mientras duraba esa cercanía. Si él hubiera bebido… ¿qué hubiera pasado? No quería ni pensar en ello.

…Pero realmente, fue impresionante los efectos que le causaban a Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Desde luego, no estaría a su lado cuando volviera a pasar. Temía bastante sus acciones y temperamento a su transformación.

Aunque sería interesante de ver si se acordaría de todo lo ocurrido.

-

* * *

...Eh, sí, otro fic perteneciente al meme de los 30 proyectos. Parece que me estoy poniendo las pilas xD ...creo.

Siempre quise hacer algo parecido :) darle una razón a Sakuno para volverse así... si no es por algún zumo de Inui, tendría que ser de esta... y como acabo de ver Clannad After Story (quien la haya visto, sabrá a qué me refiero, supongo), pues decidí por esta opción, el alcohol. Sobre todo, poner a Ryoma en un aprieto xD

Yay, ya no me quedan los fics kilométricos *-*

Pues eso, espero que os guste y tal :)

Saludos.


End file.
